Odiando la Navidad
by Haloh
Summary: Una chica que odiaba la navidad. Un chico que la adora ¿Será cierto que los polos opuestos se atraen?


Ningún personaje me pertenece.

_**ODIANDO LA NAVIDAD**_

****

**Cullen Christmas Contest:  
Nombre del One-Shot: Odiando la navidad  
Nombre de la Autora: Haloh  
Personajes: Bella&Edward  
Rating: K  
Summary: Una chica que odia la Navidad. Un chico que la adora. ¿Será cierto que los polos opuestos se atraen?**

****

"La navidad apesta" –pensaba mientras volvía a escuchar uno de esos tediosos villancicos que no cesaban de emitir en la radio.

Enserio, ¿Qué tenía de especial esta fiesta que hacía que la gente se volviera loca por las compras? ¿Y por qué demonios se reunían familiares que, el resto del año, eran incapaces de hacer una llamada de teléfono pero que en esa maldita noche hacían como si se soportaran? Cuñados haciendo bromas, hermanas criticando a la nueva novia del pequeño de la familia, mamás obligando a sus criaturas a comer alimentos ricos en grasas, y un largo etcétera. ¿De verdad la gente esperaba esa noche con tantas ganas?

Mientras conducía por las calles principales de Seattle, me dediqué a mirar los escaparates de las tiendas, repletos de objetos decorativos con motivos navideños e incitando al consumismo. Absurdos objetos que, por norma general, acababan en la basura o en la beneficencia. ¿Qué sentido tenía entonces regalar por regalar? Suspiré. La navidad sin regalos, no era navidad, y esa era una idea que, sin duda, nos la habían inculcado los grandes almacenes.

Las luces blancas de las farolas habían sido sustituidas por ridículas luces de colores que parpadeaban y dejaban ciegos a los viandantes y que, por supuesto, nos recordaban (por si alguien aún no se había dado cuenta) que hoy era nochebuena con un hermoso cartel, todavía más llamativo que las luces.

Tal vez en parte era culpa mía por no saber dejarme llevar por el espíritu navideño que inundaba el ambiente. O tal vez mi patética vida había tenido algo que ver con mi aversión a celebrar la navidad. Y es que mi vida se había convertido en un verdadero desastre un día de navidad: el día que murieron mis padres.

Recordaba aquella fría y lluviosa noche de Navidad como si no hubiera pasado más que un día, aunque en realidad habían pasado más de trece años.

_FLASHBACK_

_Esperaba impaciente la llegada de mis padres, sentada en uno de los bancos del gimnasio de mi colegio. ¡Tenía tantas ganas de que me vieran bailar! Habíamos ensayado nuestro espectáculo de ballet durante horas y todo iba a ser absolutamente perfecto._

_Todo, excepto que mis padres aún no habían llegado._

_A mí alrededor, las mamás de mis compañeras pululaban por nuestro improvisado camerino, dando unas últimas recomendaciones a sus hijas o retocando el maquillaje. _

_Miraba el reloj de vez en cuando. Nuestra actuación era la última, de modo que aún quedaban unos diez minutos para que mis padres llegaran. Mamá me había prometido que se pasaría por el gimnasio en cuanto llegara, pero no había ni rastro de ella, y tampoco apareció después, de modo que cuando llegó la hora de nuestra actuación, yo tuve que salir a escena._

_Después de nuestro maravilloso baile, me dirigí hacia el gimnasio, enfadada porque mis padres no habían llegado a tiempo para verme. ¡Era tan injusto! Allí, me encontré con mi abuelita Marie, acompañada por dos agentes de policía. _

_La abuelita Marie estaba llorando y cuando me vio, corrió hacia mí y me dio un fuerte abrazo._

_-Oh, Bella, cielo, lo siento tanto._

_-Abuelita, ¿has hablado con papá y mamá? Se han perdido todo mi espectáculo…_

_La abuelita Marie sollozó y noté como sus lágrimas se derramaban por mi vestido rosa de ballet. La miré con ojos interrogantes_

_-Tus papás no van a volver, cariño. Han muerto en un accidente._

FIN FLASHBACK

Sentía las lágrimas caer por mis mejillas al recordar ese momento en el que mi vida cambió para siempre. Mis abuelos obtuvieron la custodia, como era de esperar, así que tuve que mudarme de Phoenix a Forks, un pueblecito en el estado de Washington, casi siempre mojado por la lluvia.

Crecí siendo una niña solitaria y casi siempre triste. Mis amigos eran escasos, aunque sin duda Ángela y Ben fueron los mejores amigos que podría tener. Me ayudaron en los momentos más duros y eso era algo que jamás podría olvidar. Ahora vivían en Los Ángeles, pero mantenía el contacto con ellos muy a menudo.

Durante mi adolescencia tuve que sufrir el control extremo de mis abuelos y una excesiva disciplina, de modo que cuando cumplí los dieciocho, decidí hacer la maleta e ir en busca de un futuro mejor en la ciudad de Seattle.

Y lo encontré. Entré en la universidad para estudiar periodismo y los fines de semana alternaba mi trabajo de camarera con el de baby-sitter. No estaba mal, me servía para ir tirando y pagarme mis estudios.

Años más tarde me contrataron para trabajar en el periódico local de Seattle, en la sección de cultura. ¡No me lo podía creer! Trabajaba en algo que adoraba y estaba agradecida a la vida por darme aquella oportunidad.

Estaba tan sumida en mis pensamientos, que ni siquiera noté como las ruedas de mi coche patinaban y perdía el control del vehículo, acercándome peligrosamente a un árbol. Jadeé y pisé el freno hasta el fondo, pero mi reacción fue tardía. Cerré los ojos con violencia mientras sujetaba el volante fuertemente y preparándome para el impacto.

Entonces todo se volvió negro.

***

El golpe no fue tan duro como me creí, pero sentía un horrible dolor de cabeza. Me incorporé con cuidado, escuchando una dulce voz masculina llamándome y sacudiéndome con delicadeza por los hombros.

-¿Señorita? ¿Señorita, se encuentra bien?

Abrí los ojos y me encontré con el hombre más guapo que había visto en mi vida. Tendría más o menos mi edad. Su pelo era de color castaño cobrizo y sus preciosos ojos verdes me miraban con ansiedad. Sus labios eran carnosos y me dí cuenta que se los mordía debido a la inquietud.

La puerta del piloto estaba abierta, supuse que el chico la había abierto para comprobar mi estado, y había saltado el airbag. Parpadeé, intentando hacerme a la idea de lo que estaba pasando, pero estaba aturdida y confundida y decidí preguntarle a él.

-¿Qué…qué…qué ha pasado?-dije- Mi voz sonó ronca, como cuando me acababa de despertar.

-Su coche patinó y chocó contra aquel árbol –señaló el pequeño árbol que teníamos en frente. Me dí cuenta que el coche apenas lo había rozado y fruncí el ceño. El chico soltó una risita, viendo mi expresión sorprendida-Afortunadamente, las ruedas se pincharon antes de que el coche se estrellara. Alguien ahí arriba debe quererla mucho. –sonrió con una sonrisa deslumbrante que me hizo quedarme sin respiración.

-Oh…-fue lo único que pude contestar.

-¿Puede ponerse de pie? Soy médico y creo que sería conveniente que la llevara al hospital más cercano para hacerle unas pruebas.

-No, por favor-gemí-Me encuentro bien.

Saqué las piernas del asiento, colocándolas sobre el suelo, y me puse de pie con mucho cuidado. Me miré por el espejo retrovisor para hacer un balance de daños. Mi pelo era un desastre. Suspiré. Eso no era ninguna novedad, siempre estaba así. Mi cara estaba sonrojada, aunque no sabía si era por el susto o por la mera presencia de aquel amable chico. Lo más importante era que no había sangre por ningún lado, y a pesar de estar algo mareada, me encontraba perfectamente.

El muchacho me cogió de la cintura y caminamos unos pasos. No era mucho más alto que yo, de modo que mi nariz quedó justo a la altura de su cuello. Podía percibir su exquisito perfume, como a miel y a rosas.

Giró la cabeza y me miró con sus profundos ojos verdes. Jadeé y noté como mis pulsaciones se hacían más y más aceleradas. ¿Cómo podía ser tan guapo? ¡Era prácticamente perfecto! Me permití un segundo para mirar sus rasgos. Su mirada era dulce y amable, su piel era bastante pálida pero no por ello era menos atractivo, sino todo lo contrario, le daba una belleza casi sobrenatural. Tuve que apartarle la vista, ya que me sonrojé furiosamente.

-Me llamo Edward Cullen, por cierto.

-Yo soy Bella Swan. Encantada de conocerte, aunque sea en unas circunstancias tan raras…

Él se rió y yo esbocé una sonrisa tímida, sin mirarle.

Caminamos unos diez metro y llegamos hasta el que supuse sería su coche, un brillante volvo plateado de dos puertas que tenia pinta de costar más de lo que yo ganaba en dos años. Me dejó cuidadosamente sobre el coche.

-Lo siento, Bella, pero estoy en la obligación de revisarte por si tienes algún daño interno –dijo, mientras sacaba un maletín de su coche. –Suerte que venía del trabajo y tengo todos mis juguetitos.

Me volvió a sonreír y abrió el maletín, sacando un fonendoscopio y un aparato para medir la tensión. A continuación dejó el maletín en el suelo y se volvió hacia mí.

-¿Me permites?

-Claro que sí, doc –contesté sonriendo.

Él puso los ojos en blanco y, con mucho cuidado me abrió la chaqueta, me desabrochó los primeros botones de la blusa. Mi piel se estremeció, pero estaba claro que no era del frío. Edward parecía muy concentrado en su papel de médico, así que no quise importunarle con alguno de mis comentarios sarcásticos. Terminó al cabo de unos minutos y guardo todos sus artilugios médicos.

-Bueno, parece que estás bien, pero si tienes algún problema…-en ese momento sonó su móvil. Él sacó el pequeño teléfono del bolsillo interior de su chaqueta, miró el número y puso los ojos en blanco- Dime, Alice….Sí, ya estoy cerca….No, no ha pasado nada malo, sólo me he entretenido con un asunto que…Vale, vale…Yo también te quiero, pequeña.

Así que hay estaba la pega, ¡tenía novia! Bueno, un hombre tan perfecto no podía estar soltero. "Tonta, Bella, estás para que te encierren… ¡Lo acabas de conocer! ¡Podría ser un asesino en serie!" Carraspeé.

-Creo que deberías irte, Edward. Tu novia parecía muy enfadada y no quiero causar problemas, y más siendo nochebuena…

Edward se rió.

-¿Mi novia?-volvió a reír- No tengo novia, Alice es mi hermana. Mi familia me está esperando para cenar…

-Oh…entonces será mejor que no le hagas esperar.

-Supongo que a ti también te esperan, ¿Marido? ¿Novio? ¿Un hijo ilegítimo pero encantador?

Solté una carcajada

-Para nada. En realidad, mi plan para hoy era sentarme delante de la tele y zamparme yo solita un bote de helado. –Edward abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendido- Es bastante patético, lo sé, pero realmente no tengo a nadie con quien celebrarlo…-me mordí el labio. No quería hablarle de mi horrible vida.

-Pero Bella, ¡Es navidad! ¡No puedo consentir que estés sola el día de nochebuena!

-Eres muy amable, en serio, pero no me gusta mucho la navidad.

Edward negó con la cabeza.

-Nada de nada. Quiero que vengas conmigo a celebrarlo con mi familia. –Le miré desconfiada. Él se rió- Te aseguro que no soy un asesino en serie que embauca a las chicas para luego asesinarlas el día de navidad, Bella.

Se volvió a reír, con una risa encantadora y musical. No tuve más remedio que acompañar sus risas.

-No sé…

-¡Vamos! ¡Será divertido! Mi hermano Emmet se disfrazará de Santa Claus y es un auténtico espectáculo. Además, estoy seguro que la comida de mi madre te sorprendería.

Me mordí el labio. No quería que ese chico tan guapo pensara de mí que soy una desagradecida, pero por otro lado no estaba segura de que estuviera preparada para celebrar la navidad por primera vez, desde que mis padres murieron.

-¿Voy a tener que arrastrarte, Bella? –rió Edward.

-De acuerdo, iré contigo.

-¡Genial! –me abrió la puerta del copiloto, como un caballero, y yo me senté en el asiento. El interior del vehículo era todavía más lujoso que por fuera. Me acomodé, estirando las piernas e inspiré fuertemente. Olía a su perfume, una mezcla indescriptible y muy personal de miel y rosas.

Edward se sentó en el asiento del piloto, arrancó el motor y comenzó a conducir con suma precaución, ya que con el asfalto helado no era prudente conducir a mucha velocidad.

-¿Y bien? ¿Puedo preguntar por qué tienes esa aversión a la navidad? Creo que eres la primera persona que conozco que odia la navidad.

-¿Qué tiene la Navidad que a todos os vuelve locos? Quiero decir, es una época de consumismo y falsedad, dónde te encuentras con parientes que no veías desde el año anterior y que se aprovechan para dejarte sin comida durante un mes, por lo menos…

-¿Y qué me dices de los regalos? ¡Los regalos no tienen nada de malo!

-Créeme, si vieras la cantidad de jerséis tejidos a mano por mi abuela que tengo en el armario acumulando polvo, no dirías lo mismo- reí.

Él se quedó pensativo, mirando fijamente la carretera.

-Supongo que no has pasado muchas navidades agradables, ¿no?

-No, no demasiadas –suspiré

-Bueno, eso va a cambiar ahora –sonrió-¿Qué tal si hacemos un trato? Si te lo pasas bien hoy, pasarás el resto de las nochebuenas en mi casa, ¿de acuerdo?

Me reí

-¿Y si no me lo paso bien?

-Entonces serás libre de marcharte cuando quieres, siempre y cuando me dejes acompañarte, claro –sonrió, mirándome a los ojos. Debía de haberme preocupado porque dejó de mirar a la carretera, pero parecía que lo tenía todo controlado, de modo que respiré tranquila. No me pude resistir a su mirada.

-De acuerdo, trato hecho.

Durante el camino a casa de sus padres me estuvo hablando de su vida y de la de su familia. Al parecer había estudiado medicina en Darmouth y se había graduado con honores, permitiéndole elegir destino en su año de interno, de modo que escogió el hospital Seattle Grace, donde trabajaba su padre como neurocirujano. Por como hablaba de su trabajo, le encantaba salvar vidas y tenía el presentimiento que había nacido para ello. Me alegré que fuera tan feliz.

Me contó que tenía dos hermanos, Emmet y Alice, y que él era el mediano de los dos. Emmet era entrenador de los Seattle mariners, mientras que Alice era diseñadora. Por lo visto Emmet estaba casado con una maestra de guardería, Rosalie. Ella y su hermano Jasper eran parte de la familia, éste último era el prometido de Rosalie.

-Veo que estás muy unido a tu familia- afirmé. Él asintió.

-Mis hermanos son mis mejores amigos, aunque muchas veces me han dado ganas de ser hijo único- nos reímos- Pero la verdad es que no podría concebir la vida sin ellos…En fin, estás muy callada ¿Qué hay de ti?

-Bueno, mi vida no es lo que se dice interesante…

-Oh vamos, seguro que sí.

Suspiré y cogí aire. Comencé a narrar la historia de vida desde el momento en que mis padres murieron. Intenté no sonar muy deprimente, no quería que pensara que era una llorica y que me auto compadecía de mi misma. Nunca le había contado nada a nadie, pero Edward me transmitía una confianza que nunca había sentido con nadie más. Con él me sentía cómoda y feliz y eso era algo que valoraba por encima de todo. Además, me sentía extrañamente unida a él, a pesar de que lo acababa de conocer, sentía una extraña conexión hacia Edward que nunca había experimentado. Quizá era por el hecho de que había llegado en un momento crucial a mi vida

Él me escuchaba pacientemente, asintiendo con la cabeza y respetando los momentos en los que no podía hablar. Cuando terminé me sentía liberada, como si me hubiera quitado una gran carga pesada de mi espalda.

-Eres una persona admirable, Bella.-dijo Edward.

-¿Admirable? –abrí mucho los ojos. Era muchas cosas, pero desde luego, admirable no.

-Sí, claro que sí, en fin, has pasado por muchas calamidades en la vida, Bella, y tu has tenido el valor y la entereza suficiente como para seguir adelante. Yo en tu lugar, estaría muerto en vida.

Suspiré. Muerta en vida. Esa era una definición exacta de cómo me había sentido hasta ahora. Sola. Vacía. Sin amor. Pensaba que la vida era justo eso. Jamás había tenido ilusiones con nada, simplemente me había dejado llevar por la vida como si fuera un robot. No tenía a nadie que me apoyara en los malos momentos, ni a nadie con quien compartir los malos. Odiaba la navidad precisamente porque eran momentos para compartir.

Edward aparcó el Volvo justo en frente de una bonita casa. Me ayudó a salir del coche, sonriéndome para darme ánimos. Nos dirigimos hacia la puerta principal y él llamo al timbre. Abrió una mujer de unos cuarenta años, alta, delgada y con una bonita melena de color caramelo. Supuse que era Esme, su madre. Me miró entre divertida y asombrada, pero sin dejar de sonreír. Abrazó a Edward.

-Hijo, cuanto me alegro de verte, pero debo decir que estoy algo decepcionada,-se volvió hacia mí.- ¡Podrías haberme avisado que teníamos visita! Habría hecho más comida…

-Ya haces suficiente comida para alimentar a un regimiento, mamá- rió Edward-Esta es Bella. Ha tenido un pequeño accidente con su coche y no tenía con quien pasar la nochebuena, no te importa, ¿verdad?

-Claro que no, cielo. Todo en el mundo en esta casa es bienvenido –sonrió, mirándome a mí- Espero que mi hijo se haya comportado como el caballero que eduqué. Soy Esme Cullen.-me dio un beso en la mejilla- Siéntete como en casa, por favor.

Los tres entramos en la casa y Esme cogió mi abrigo, colgándolo en una percha. La casa era todavía más bonita por dentro y desde la cocina llegaba un delicioso aroma a comida.

El salón estaba decorado con adornos típicos de Navidad. Había un árbol enorme justo al lado de la ventana y de las paredes colgaban cintas doradas y luces de colores.

-Muchas gracias, señora Cullen, y sí, debo decirle que ha criado usted a un perfecto caballero.-sonreí a Edward y él se sonrojó.

-¡HERMANITO!

Una chica bajita y morena apareció de la nada y, como un torbellino, se lanzó a abrazar a Edward, dándole múltiples besos en la mejilla. Él se rió y la cogió en brazos, dándole vueltas. Era una imagen encantadora.

-Te he echado mucho de menos, enana. Deja que te presente a alguien –dijo Edward. A continuación, la dejó en el suelo y se volvió hacia mí. Supuse que era Alice, la hermana pequeña de Edward. La chica era extraordinariamente guapa y tenía los mismos ojos que su hermano. Me sonreía de oreja a oreja, y no pude evitar devolverle la sonrisa. ¿Qué demonios tenía esta familia que todos eran encantadores?-Ella es Bella Swan.

-¡Bella! –para mi sorpresa y la de Edward, me abrazó con fuerza. -Seremos grandes amigas! ¡Puedo verlo! ¿Te gusta ir de compras? ¡Podemos ir cuando quieras! Estoy segura que te encantará mi tienda. ¿Sabes? Me encanta tu estilo, es como muy grunge… ¿te has planteado alguna vez…?

-Vale ya, Alice, vas a asustar a la pobre Bella –dijo una voz masculina. Me giré y me encontré con el hombre más enorme que había visto nunca. Era grande y fuerte, daba miedo incluso mirarle, pero en cambio su voz era cálida y sonreía igual que sus hermanos, con unos pequeños hoyuelos en las mejillas muy monos. Se parecía mucho a Alice, pues ambos tenían el pelo negro.-Yo soy Emmet-me apretó la mano-Encantado de conocerte.

-Igualmente, Emmet-sonreí.

-Ven, vamos a conocer al resto de la familia –dijo Edward. Me cogió de la mano y yo sentí unas mariposas volar por mi estómago.

Me dirigió hacia la cocina. Allí se encontraban Esme acompañada de los dos últimos miembros de la familia que no conocía. Ella era rubia, alta y con una belleza impresionante, preguntándome que demonios hacía en esa cocina y con un delantal de cuadros una modelo de Playboy. A su lado, estaba otro chico muy parecido a ella. Alto y fuerte, pero no tanto como Emmet, era bastante atractivo. Ambos estaban adornando lo que parecía un pastel.

Me fijé en el horno y pude distinguir claramente un enorme pavo dando vueltas a través del cristal.

-¡Hay un pavo!-grité de emoción. La última vez que comí pavo tenía unos ocho años.

-Así es-respondió secamente la mujer rubia, que supuse sería Rosalie- y como seas vegetariana, será mejor que salgas de esta casa -me quedé en silencio, asimilando sus palabras. No podía creer lo que había dicho. Todos se miraron entre sí durante un instante y de repente, soltaron una carcajada. Rosalie la primera- ¡Es broma, Bella! –se acercó y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Disculpa a Rosalie, está acostumbrada a lidiar con tantos acosadores que ya no distingue a los amigos de los enemigos -dijo su hermano, dandome un cariñoso apretón de manos- Soy Jasper.

-Dios, me habíais asustado -reí, poniendo una mano en mi pecho-Pensaba que el día de navidad había acabado en una casa de locos.

Todos se volvieron a reír. Edward pasó un brazo por mis hombros y me atrajo hacia sí. Ese gesto me asustó. Quería estar cerca de él, pero tenía miedo. Miedo a entregarme a alguien a quien acababa de conocer. Miedo a ser feliz.

-Venga, chicos -dijo Esme, dando palmas- A poner la mesa. Jasper, ¿te importa llamar a Carlisle a su despacho, por favor? La cena se va a enfriar.

-Claro, Esme-respondió este.

Entre Alice, Edward, Emmet y yo organizamos el salón, colocamos las sillas y las mesas y pusimos la mesa. Carlisle, el padre de Edward se nos unió enseguida y entre él y Esme trajeron el pavo, situándolo en el centro de la mesa. Carlisle era un hombre bastante atento y cariñoso, se notaba que adoraba a su familia y en especial, a su mujer, quien la miraba con ojos de enamorado. Yo me ruboricé. Era precioso ver a una pareja mirarse con tanta adoración.

Edward se colocó a mi lado izquierdo en la mesa, mientras que Alice lo hizo en el derecho. Estaba muy emocionada por aquella cena y sonreía al saber que Edward estaría a mi lado para compartirla.

***

La cena fue de maravilla. No paraba de reír en todo el rato. Entre las ocurrencias de Alice y las bromas de Emmet la noche se pasó volando. Cuando nos quisimos dar cuenta eran las doce de la noche y todavía estábamos reunidos alrededor de aquella mesa y con el fuego de la chimenea crepitando sin cesar.

-Edward…-dijo Alice, haciendo un puchero a su hermano

-Oh no, ni hablar, Alice.

-Por favor…-la aludida puso los ojos llorosos. Yo me reí. Me recordaba al gato con botas de la película Shrek.

-No me mires así, Alice. -señaló Edward-Esa mirada la inventé yo.

-¡Porfa, porfa, porfa!

-No

-Pero…¡Piensa en Bella! Seguro que a ella le encantará…

-¿Qué pasa, chicos? -pregunté curiosa.

Edward me miró y suspiró. A continuación me cogía de la mano, me levantaba y me llevaba hasta otra habitación. Escuché como Alice daba un gritito de alegría. Los demás nos siguieron. Edward me condujo hasta lo que supuse sería un estudio, pues había varios ordenadores, un enorme escritorio y justo en medio de la sala había un enorme piano de cola. También había un gran sofá de cuero negro, donde Edward me dejó.

Alice se sentó a mi lado y el resto de la familia se sentó donde tenía libre. Edward comenzó a acariciar las teclas del piano y de sus manos comenzó a sonar una melodía dulce y armoniosa.

-Edward no toca el piano desde hace años, Bella -me susurró Alice al oído.

-¿Por qué no? Lo hace genial…

-Bueno, es una cosa personal -explicó Alice-pero estoy segura que te lo contará algún día.¿Sabes una cosa?

-¿Qué?

-Mi hermano se ha enamorado de ti -sonrió. Yo me sonrojé de pies a cabeza-¡Y veo que es correspondido!

-Alice, solo nos conocemos desde hace unas horas…

-¿Y?

-Bueno, se supone que la gente normal espera a tener citas, conocerse un poco más y todas esas cosas...-Alice puso los ojos en blanco.

-Mi hermano no es lo que se dice _normal, _y bueno, Bella, tu tampoco pareces de esas chicas que les van las citas y las charlas banales y superficiales, ¿me equivoco?-nos reímos-Veo que no.

Nos sumimos en nuestros pensamientos y escuchando la maravillosa melodía que Edward tocaba. ¿Estaba enamorado Edward de mí? Bueno, realmente había sido un caballero, pero de ahí a estar enamorado…¿Y yo de él? Era cierto que me _gustaba._ Era atento, educado, dulce, amable, caballeroso y ¡por dios! Estaba como un queso…En fin, mis experiencias con los hombres eran nulas, pero sabía que no muchos se habrían atrevido a llevar a una completa desconocida a pasar la navidad con su familia.

¿Me merecía ser feliz? No estaba segura. Yo no aportaba casi nada al mundo, y mucho menos aportaría nada a Edward y su familia. No era guapa, ni muy lista, ni muy dada a las relaciones sociales. Tampoco tenía un trabajo maravilloso, ni salvaba vidas. Realmente no era especial, era una chica corriente con un pasado demasiado dramático que la había torturado durante la mayor parte de su vida. Me sentía como si el mundo fuera en una dirección y yo caminara justo por el lado contrario.

Noté como mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. No quería que nadie me mirara así y parecer débil y vulnerable, de modo que salí antes de que nadie me dijera nada y me dirigí hacia la puerta del jardín. Hacía un frío impresionante, pero no me importaba.

Me senté en una silla y recosté mi cabeza en el respaldo. Odiaba sentirme así. Odiaba ser así. Ojala mi vida hubiera sido más sencilla. Quizás si mis padres no hubieran muerto ahora seguiría en Phoenix. Habría tenido una adolescencia normal y ahora incluso tendría amigos y un novio que me quisiera. Quizás hasta sería feliz.

La vida no me había dado muchas alegrías, eso no podía negarlo. Estaba en el mundo sin saber porqué. Los sabios dicen que para todo hay una razón, que todos estábamos en el mundo para hacer algo importante. ¿Pero por qué estaba yo? No lo sabía y no tenía ni idea si algún día lo descubriría.

Estaba tan sumida en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta que Edward estaba sentado a mi lado. Yo lo miré asustada, pero él sonrió y me tendió mi abrigo. Me lo puse rápidamente y él entonces me acurrucó entre sus brazos.

-No deberías estar aquí fuera. Debemos estar a 2 o 3 grados bajo cero.

-Lo sé, pero….bueno….no…yo no…no podía estar ahí.

-¿Por qué?

-No lo sé, Edward.-sollocé. Había empezado a llorar otra vez- Yo…estoy muy agradecida por todo lo que has hecho por mí hoy. Yo…no me lo merezco, Edward, de verdad…soy…en fin…soy muy complicada…yo no…no soy…buena para ti…

-Para el carro, Bella -dijo, poniendo un dedo en mis labios-¿Qué estás diciendo?

-Pues..eso…-suspiré- Edward eres maravilloso, pero yo…yo no tengo nada que ofrecerte. En fin, míranos….-nos señalé.

-No lo entiendo, Bella. Explícate, por favor

-Mírate, Edward. Estoy segura que tienes a medio Seattle detrás de ti. Eres…bueno…eres encantador, perfecto…guapo…-se sonrojó, esbozando una sonrisa-Y yo, bueno…soy corriente, normal, problemática….bajé la mirada

-Eso es discutible -me levantó la barbilla, obligándome a mirarle a los ojos- Bella, mírame. ¡No soy perfecto! Pregúntales a mis hermanos. Soy bastante gruñón, excesivamente tímido, cabezota, no sé cocinar…-yo me reí. Bella, no vuelvas a decir que eres poca cosa, por favor. No lo eres.

-Lo soy.

-No, no es cierto. Eres la persona más valiente y luchadora que he conocido jamás, y bueno…me siento bastante bien estando a tu lado, ¿sabes? Jamás me había pasado con nadie, y mucho menos con nadie a quien acabo de conocer…

-Yo me siento igual, Edward…pero tengo miedo…Miedo de que te des cuenta de que no soy capaz de hacerte feliz…

-No digas, eso por favor. Bella, me gustaría conocerte mejor.-apoyó su frente en la mía- Quiero conocer todo de ti, tus miedos, tus manías, tus gustos, todo. Si me dejas yo…yo puedo hacerte muy feliz…te prometo que lo intentaré…Por favor…déjame amarte…

Suspiré y asentí. Él me sonrió y acercó sus labios a los míos, besándolos con ternura. Mi corazón empezó a latir salvajemente. No podía creer que en unas horas mi vida cambiaría de esta manera. Si alguien me hubiera dicho aquella mañana que por la noche me encontraría besando al chico más guapo sobre la faz de la tierra, me hubiera reído durante un buen rato. Pero ahí estaba yo. Besando a Edward.

Me apartó cuidadosamente y me dio otro suave beso. Los dos sonreímos y nos abrazamos. Besé su mejilla.

-Creo que deberíamos entrar -dijo él.-Hace un frío que pela y los demás se estarán preguntando qué estamos haciendo.

Nos levantamos cogidos de las manos. Él me besó el dorso y yo sonreí como una tonta. Aquel chico me volvía loca…

Cuando llegamos a la puerta del jardín, Alice nos esperaba con una sonrisa deslumbrante. Ella señaló algo y, al alzar la cabeza me di cuenta que era una ramita de muérdago. Edward puso los ojos en blancos y yo me sonrojé ferozmente.

-Vamos, chicos, es la tradición.

Edward me miró con ojos suplicantes y yo me reí, asintiendo. Me agarró el rostro y me volvió a besar, esta vez con muchísima más pasión que en el jardín. Nuestras lenguas bailaban una danza de placer infinito y mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar. Enseguida me dí cuenta que era amor lo que nacía dentro de mí. Me había enamorado de Edward Cullen, y ya no había vuelta atrás.

Desde aquel día, jamás volví a dudar del poder mágico de la navidad.

***

Hola! Espero que os haya gustado.

Dejadme vuestra opinión, por favor!!!!!

Un besazo ;);)


End file.
